Gilbert and the Bet
by LovingNinja
Summary: Oz is bored and makes a bet. Gilbert loses, but not in the way Oz meant to. OzXGil, slight lemon. Mature content. Pre-story.


**I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, just this fiction.**

**WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

"You want to what?" young Gilbert looked at his young master in awe and worry.

Oz laughed, hands on his hips, "I said, I want to make a bet with you!"

"W-Why?"

The blonde shrugged, "I'm bored. I don't feel like studying today, Gil. Humor me why don't you?"

"Uh, but, Mrs. Kate will…"

"Oh, she'll be fine as long as she doesn't know."

Gilbert bit his bottom lip, looking around as they stood in the heir's bedroom, "But, still…what would we do?"

"A guessing game!" Oz beamed a bright grin that only frightened the young raven. He knew better when that smile was involved. But, he couldn't resist his young master.

"What…kind of guessing game…?" was the hesitant reply.

"A simple one. I'll think of a number between one and twenty, you'll get three chances to guess! Then, when it's your turn, you think of a number and then I'll get three chances to guess. Okay?"

Black brows rose, a puzzled expression crawling on young Gilbert's face. Was his master really so bored that he wanted to play such a pointless guessing game? Then again, he did mention something about a bet… That's probably what he was aiming for… "But, Young Master, what happens when one of us wins?"

Eyes leered at the younger boy, and if anyone happened to come by, they would have thought him very suspicious, "The loser has to do whatever the winner says while wearing one of Ada's dresses!"

"Wh-What?" Gilbert spluttered. "B-B-But…Young Master!"

"What's the matter, Gil? Afraid you'll lose?" Oz gave a wink to his servant with a smirk, causing an unsettling feeling to stir inside of the raven haired lad.

Either way, he wouldn't like the turn of events. He certainly didn't have a problem with being told what to do, it was his duty in the Vessalius home, though the thought of wearing one of Ada's dresses wasn't appealing. He was most uncomfortable with the thought of winning. Oz, though sly and clever, would stay true to his word and force Gilbert to make commands. Then, the thought of Oz purposely throwing away the win popped into his mind. This wouldn't be his first time at trying to trick Gilbert into a role-reversal game. Oz knew that the thought of being higher level and telling the blonde what to do unnerved him.

Gilbert didn't know why the young blonde was so hell-bent on the two of them switching roles as master and servant. He understood that Oz wanted to show Gilbert that the two of them were friends and equals. But, Oz didn't understand that despite Gil seeing him as a friend, he couldn't help but see him as someone above himself. To him, Oz was everything and more. Oz was at a place that Gilbert could never reach and that…Gilbert was all right with that.

"All right! I'll think of a number first!" Oz stated as he walked over and hopped onto the foot of his bed, settling his behind and becoming comfy as he crossed one leg over the other and a hand went up to his chin in thought. "Okay, I have a number. One through twenty. Go, Gilbert."

The younger teen looked over to his lord and nervously stood where he was. He had to try to lose, it would seem… "Um…ten…?"

"Nope! Try again!"

Gilbert paused, scratching at the back of his neck. Two more tries. "Then…three…?"

Oz grinned, "Once more Gilbert!"

The raven's heart was racing, his chest feeling too tiny to contain his heart and as though it would burst any second. "Four…teen…?"

Suddenly, Oz was hit with a fit of giggles. "Nope!" He waved his hand in Gilbert's direction in a "go on" gesture. "Your turn."

Now, tiny legs began to shake. Gilbert had to think of a number that Oz would never guess. Never. "O-Okay. I have one."

"Let's see," the blonde started to tap his chin with his finger as he gained an expression of concentration. However, the look on Gil's face was priceless. The knitted brows, the teary eyes, the flushed cheeks, the slight frown of worry and tiny bite of the lip at the center…he must have really wanted to win. "Okay, eleven."

Gilbert's heart sank a little, "N-No…"

Oz rose a golden brow, seeming completely surprised. "Okay, how about five?"

The younger boy shook his head weakly.

"Okay, okay, how about…" a smirk crawled on his lips. "Fourteen."

Gilbert stiffened, back straight, eyes wide. He didn't know if he should be happy or upset. His lips quivered as slowly words slipped from his tongue, "H-How did you…?"

Oz beamed, sliding off from his bed as he slowly made his way towards his wardrobe, "Call it an inner gift." Golden eyes followed him silently, back slightly hunched, and Oz opened the closet before digging in and not a second later did he pull out a floral blue dress that undoubtedly belonged to Miss Ada. "Here you go, Gil," Oz stretched his arm out, as he held up the attire.

A slight pink settled into the younger's cheeks as he walked over to fetch the dress. When he held it within his hands he looked down at it, seeming concerned.

"Do you want me to help you?" Oz asked.

"Eh? N-No, thank you, Young Mas-"

"Oz." Gilbert rose a brow. "Oz," the blonde repeated. "My first command, is that you call me Oz."

Gilbert bit his lip. There were many times where he was berated for calling the Young Master "Young Master". Another little quirk that wanted to emphasize their relationship as a friendship as much as a master-servant relationship. Sometimes he would refer to him by his first name, but it was only a rarity. "Oz…" he whispered, as if afraid being caught by a passer-by in the hall.

The older boy smiled, "Okay. Then, get to it."

"Yes, Youn-uh…Oz…" Gilbert turned, making his way towards the bathroom before his shoulder was caught by a surprisingly strong hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To…change…?"

"Do it here."

"H-Huh?" Red invaded Gilbert's cheeks as he spluttered, trying to grasp words as his mind went rampant. "I-I can't-! Indecent! That would be-!"

"It's okay, Gil," Oz laughed. "We're both male, right?"

"Uh, y-yes! But-!"

"Then, it's okay."

Frozen where he stood, the servant-boy had no idea what to do. He couldn't refuse his young lord but…it would be too…inappropriate…He bit the inside of his cheeks when he realized that Oz wasn't going to let him go anywhere. He inwardly sighed before he started to remove his clothes, hands trembling as he did so.

Noticing how much Gilbert was trembling, Oz sighed, reaching out as he started to undo the buttons of the younger's shirt. As Gil was about to ask what the other was doing, Oz responded immediately, "You're taking too long. So, hold still."

Gilbert didn't say anything. He stood where he was, golden eyes diverted to the wall, not wanting to meet with the emerald ones that always seemed to shine towards him. As his top layer was being peeled off, he wondered if Oz could hear his heart bombarding his ribs. And, soon followed the next until his whole upper half was bare. He felt a chill run down his spine from the air, wondering if it had always been so cold. He rubbed at his arms, feeling the goosebumps. However, his attention was quickly retrieved by a pair of hands undoing his trousers.

"Don't!" he cried, smacking away Oz's hands before covering his lower front with his own.

"Gil, you have to change," Oz sighed, hands on his hips as he scowled at the younger.

"I-I can do it!" was the nervous reply. Hurriedly, Gilbert lifted a foot and as he tried to remove one of his boots, he came crashing down onto the rug, landing on his rear and the dress had gone flying a little bit to his right. "Ow…" he hissed, looking at his hands that burned at the heels from the friction of the rug.

Oz snickered lightly before kneeling down in front of his servant. "I'll take care of the boots, you take care of your pants," he said, and he left no room for argument as he already went to work on the one that Gilbert previously attempted to remove.

For a few seconds, Gil had to wonder how ridiculous he looked. Being stripped by his charge and eyes watering, cheeks and ears a deep maroon color as his whole body quivered. By the time that he had his pants at his knees both boots were gone from his feet. With a struggle, he placed his pants to the side but as he reached for the dress, Oz "tsk"ed at him.

"Gil, have you ever seen a young lady dressed with those undergarments?"

At this, young Gilbert didn't grow red, he grew white, his life being sucked from his shell. With a teasing grin, Oz pulled a pair of white underwear that was clearly meant for young girls from his pocket. Gil's heart really couldn't take much more of this.

Hesitantly, the young raven stood and turned before hooking his thumbs into the band of his underwear. He paused, inhaled, exhaled, and slowly brought his last piece of clothing down to his shins before stepping out and dropping them atop his pants. He looked over his shoulder and reached a hand out for the pair in Oz's hand.

Oz, however, was dumbstruck in awe. His mouth hung open ever so slightly as his eyes transfixed on the boy before him. His body went numb and a sudden heat swept into him. He felt thirsty and a strange ache that was not unfamiliar to his nether-regions. The way Gilbert's knees tucked together, the arch in his lower back that led to upright shoulder blades, and the expanse of his neck and shoulders was a beautiful sight; not to mention the tightness of the raven's lower cheeks.

"O-Oz…?" Gil called out to the older boy, but didn't turn around, which didn't go unnoticed by said blonde.

"Uh," Oz's voice cracked slightly. He paused and cleared it. "Come over here, Gilbert."

"H-Huh?"

"Come on," Oz waved him over, seeming dignified with one hand fist grinding into his right hip bone.

"B-But…" Gil started his complaint before nodding. There…really wasn't anything he could do…He might as well get it over with. He turned, one hand instinctively covering his lower front, while another splayed atop his chest. He didn't like feeling so exposed. He stopped, standing half a foot away in front of Oz, face down but golden eyes peeking up at him.

A golden brow twitched as Oz tried to keep a straight face together. The cool air on Gil's skin made it tight and his emerald eyes quickly caught sight of two perked pink rose buds. He gritted his teeth. "Hey, Gil, answer me this," he started, feeling his lower belly stir. "Have you ever been aroused?"

There was no answer, and now those wide eyes no longer looked up at him, but down as cheeks gained color.

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

Silence yet again.

"Hey, Gilbert," a pale hand snuck underneath and lifted up the younger's chin, green meeting yellow, one confident while the other nervous beyond belief. "Touch me."

Young Gilbert's voice caught in his throat, and as his eyes fell once more, they caught sight of a small lump at the apex of Oz's thighs. He didn't know what to do. Was he allowed to refuse? Did he want to refuse? Why would his master become aroused by him? Or, was he aroused at the feeling of having control over him? Despite the talk of friendship, did Oz secretly hate him? Resent him? Did he do something bad? Did he do something offend Oz? Was this a punishment? His heart froze, Gil swallowed dryly, then fell to his knees.

Oz's emerald eyes stared in slight shock. He wasn't expecting Gilbert to do it so obediently without a word. "H-Hey, Gil-!" He was about to take back his words, but then two pale hands reached up and unzipped the young lord's pants. The blonde's voice caught in his throat as he watched his servant reach and retrieve his forming erection; it seemed surreal.

There was a pregnant pause. Golden eyes were wide in awe at the older boy's length, and green eyes shook with the stirring of arousal. Exhaling, a pink tongue darted out to wet dry lips. Oz, glancing down, spoke softly, "Go on, Gilbert. You know how to do it."

The raven boy said nothing. A minute went by before he slowly bowed his head in acknowledgement, his hand cradling the head gradually revolving around it. The one hand caressed the bulbous tip while the other tentatively ran its fingers down the sides of the member before sliding down to stroke the pair of testicles.

A slight gasp was released from the high status lips above. Nails started to bite at the skin of sensitive palms. Oz had to keep his hips in place, not wanting to buck into the tiny hands that were merely petting him and yet dragging him into a hardened state. A pretty blush speckled Gil's cheeks as he noticed that his charge was growing in his hands, and emerald eyes were keen in noticing this.

"H-Hey, Gilbert," Oz started, voice cracking ever so slightly as he tried to remain dignified. "Stop for a second."

Young Gilbert did as he was told, freezing in place before looking up at Oz in wonder. "Was it bad?" he asked, voice shaky as he moved his hands the blonde's thighs.

Oz shook his head, "No, it was fine." _A little too fine…_ "I just want you to do something different for me."

"Like what?"

There was a smile that would have said everything if it could. "I want you to use your mouth, Gil."

"My…" a burst of red dyed the raven's cheeks and ears. "My mouth?"

"Yes."

"H-How?"

Grinning, Oz placed a hand atop Gilbert's head, softly caressing the dark curls, "Just do what feels natural!"

A grimace settled along the thin lines of Gil's lips, but he said nothing in return on how unnatural this all was starting to feel. He looked at the erection pointed in his face, analyzed it and hesitantly revealed the tip of his tongue so tentatively lap at the slit. Oz jumped slightly, a shudder running through his body as he whispered to Gil, urging him to keep going. Like a small kitten, Gilbert licked at the head, palms of his hands grasping the base of his master's member. There was a salty feel, and the texture itself was a bit odd and the feint smell intrigued the servant boy's senses. However, his tongue was beginning to grow tired from its newest exercise and yet his charge was still not satisfied. He was momentarily lost until the thought of using his lips popped into his head.

Fingers twitching with nerves, Gilbert placed a kiss on the side of Oz's hardened member, feeling it twitch below his lips. He gave another kiss, and several more after as he stopped at the head.

"Gil," was the groaned call of his name. Golden eyes glanced up at the blushing cheeks below the sweat-matted gold hair. "Gil, open your mouth. Open it wide."

The emerald-eyed raven did as he was told, confused until suddenly, Oz's head slipped passed his lips and between his hollowed cheeks. He almost yanked back, but forced himself to stay. The sudden thought of _this_ being what Oz had had in mind about him using his mouth hit him. Once more, his tongue found itself massaging the throbbing flesh above, lips securing around the tip and instinctively young Gilbert began a sucking motion.

A gasp, a sigh, was released from the young Vessalius heir. His pale fingers slipping down to take root within the scalp of coal-black hair as he bucked his hips further into the warm and wet cavern of his servant's mouth. Gilbert yanked himself back, almost choking as he forced his lips to remain where they were. He realized he needed to move, and slowly, he trailed his lips forwards then backwards, up and down the erection of his best friend and God.

Oz allowed his head to fall back, lips parted for air as his nails dug deep, earning a whine from the younger below and sending a vibration through his own spine. Slowly, he lolled his hips, smoothly moving them with an extra roll. Gilbert found his hands at the apex of Oz's thighs, just below his hips as he tried to stable himself, trying to move his head accordingly with Oz's thrusts.

"Oh, faster, Gil. Do it faster," Oz moaned as his hips picked up a bit of speed.

Gilbert's cheeks grew crimson as he did as he was told. Hurriedly, he welcomed and saw-off the member from his mouth, swallowing it and releasing it, stroking it with his lips, cheeks and tongue. He started to form a headache but he couldn't even notice as he started to listen keenly to the heavy breathing from above.

And then…

Gilbert yanked back, coughing, choking on whatever hit the back of his throat, but only lightly as he suddenly felt very tired. He looked up to see a very pleased expression on Oz's face, but didn't realize it when the older boy kneeled before him until he started to wipe his thumb across his lips and cheek. When he pulled it back, it was a familiar substance that decorated his palm. Gilbert blushed lightly though it wouldn't even be noticeable from how red his cheeks already were.

There was a chuckle, and then a sudden embrace that caught Gilbert completely off-guard. "Thank you Gilbert," Oz whispered. "I'd say I'm sorry but, it seems you liked it, too."

A question almost slipped from Gil's lips before he felt it. That moist feeling he knew all too well between his thighs. When had that happened? He couldn't even tell. He hadn't known! What…What exactly did this say about his character?

Oz pulled back, that sly grin once more upon his lips. "So, Gilbert~" he cooed. "Wanna play another game?"

Young Gilbert didn't know what he should do exactly, but it wasn't as though he had a choice. After all, he could never refuse his young master.

* * *

**-The End**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
